Other plans are made for number 362 and number 1
by lonerboy1994
Summary: number one and 362 thought there future would be without eatch other they both thought wrong


The story begins when a boy and a girl meet their names are Rachel and Nigel. Soon they had become friends. They were the best of friends and had a great friendship. the thing that had them thinking was they new something would happen in their future but they didn't know what it would be. They went on missions and adventures together.

The good thing was Rachel became Superman commander. Nigel had become sector V's commander and leader. They had a secrete relationship which everyone knew about it but number infinity. They were in Rachel's office talking about the next mission when all of a sudden number infinity came into the office. Number one come with me please and he had 4 gourds with him and number one started walking with him.

He was walking for where he did not know where he was going. He asked where am i going? Infinity said to the GKND base. He was sad to know he would be leaving. He had a job to do though.

Number 1 was leaving for the GKND and number 362 was heartbroken and she wanted to give number one a good bye gift. they hugged and cried afterwords. Afterwords number one then left for the GKND like he was ordered to. When number one got to the GKND base he gave the KND salute to the GKND commander. Number one then got to know his new team of GKND operatives.

Weeks had gone buys and Rachel was really missing Nigel. She needed him because she wasn't feeling like herself for weeks and needed an expiation. She then went to the doctors where she then found out she was pregnant. She had to tell Nigel but how he was so far away at the GKND doing missions. She then decided to tell the GKND command and stay in the KND organization.

She then got on a ship and started to head for the GKND HQ. The commander of the GKND then had his ships patrolling the area around the base. Rachel's ship was coming into the area of the GKND base. The GKND asked for clearance and Rachel then said she was supreme commander of earths KND. The base then said back it was clear for her and her fleet to land in the bases Command hanger building.

When they landed Rachel's guards then got out of the ships and made way for there pregnant supreme commander. The commander of the GKND was waiting in the command hanger for Rachel to come and find what she needed. Nigel was told to come to the command hanger. He then ran as fast as he could to the command hanger. Nigel came to the command hanger and he was surprised to see Rachel there with his old sector and all of her guards.

He said hi to Rachel. She started to say she needed to see him in private. They then started walking and her gourds started fallowing her which they had no idea where they were going. Finally after walking for what seemed like hours Rachel said Nigel where are we going he said to my office.

When they got to Nigel's office Rachel said to her guards to stay and have 2 guards inside and outside while Nigel and Rachel talk. Nigel then asked what did they need to talk about? She said remember that day when we made love? He said yes why. She said did we forget something?

He was busy thinking and couldn't think of anything. she then said do you love me and are we together? He said of course why? she said I'm pregnant. he said what.

she said it again. He was like why didn't you tell me. Rachel said she was scared. All of a sudden Harvey came through the door and the guards had their weapons drawn ready to protect their commander. More guards came to help the 2 guards keep Harvey from killing Nigel.

Harvey was out numbered and he knew it so he put down his weapon and gave up. Even Nigel had his weapons drawn and his team was there to back him up. Nigel knew he had to do something, he knew what it was. Nigel got on one knee and asked Rachel to marry him and she said yes. He put the ring on her ring finger and they kissed.

Number one then asked to go back to earth and if he could bring his fleet with him. He asked if he could stay in the KND. the GKND commander said yes. He also gave Nigel some Gknd blueprints and they agreed to share tech for the future. they then started to head for earth with Nigel's fleet and Rachel's fleet.


End file.
